


Câu chuyện về việc Anthony J Crowley có được một đứa nhóc chín-tuổi

by itriedmybest (Wildflowerfield)



Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A - Freeform, Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley không có ý trộm Harry đi đâu, Gen, Mention of abuse, NHIỀU THỨ XẢY RA VỚI ỔNG QUÁ, Translation Fic, bà con ơi coi ra xem Petunia bị roast như thế nào, nó chỉ XẢY RA thôi, trans fic này sướng tay quá damn, tớ ghét Petunia vcl ra nên sướng quá
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerfield/pseuds/itriedmybest
Summary: Anthony J Crowley vô tình thu nhận một đứa nhóc chín-tuổi khi gã tình cờ thấy cảnh một bà cô trung niên đang vừa đánh đập đứa nhóc chín-tuổi đó bằng một cái chảo rán vừa la hét về cái gi đó liên quan tới ‘rán mấy miếng thịt nướng cho đúng cách vào’. Ờ thì, Crowley. về bản chất là, một thằng khốn. Nhưng gã là một thằng khốn có lương tâm.





	Câu chuyện về việc Anthony J Crowley có được một đứa nhóc chín-tuổi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Story of Anthony J Crowley acquiring a nine-year-old child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323664) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 

> cái fic này đã thỏa mãn việc tớ muốn chửi vào mặt Petunia như thế nào từ hồi mới đọc, và mong là cậu cũng vậy.

Anthony J Crowley vô tình thu nhận một đứa nhóc chín-tuổi khi gã tình cờ thấy cảnh một bà cô trung niên đang vừa đánh đập đứa nhóc chín-tuổi đó bằng một cái chảo rán vừa la hét về cái gi đó liên quan tới ‘rán mấy miếng thịt nướng cho đúng cách vào’. Ờ thì, Crowley. về bản chất là, một thằng khốn. Nhưng gã là một thằng khốn có _lương tâm_.

Gã cũng là một thằng khốn có một ấn tượng khá tệ về kẻ nào dùng dụng cụ nấu ăn để đập một đứa trẻ mà không tự đập mình. Liên tục. 

Vậy nên cả cái vũ trụ này cũng không quá ngạc nhiên khi mà gã búng ngón tay và thực thể hóa giữa mụ già đang rít gào đếch-khác-gì-một-con-banshee và cơ thể cuộn tròn của đứa nhỏ chín tuổi. 

Nó cũng chả đáng ngạc nhiên khi cái chảo rán và méo xẹo luôn vì lực đẩy, và vì gã từ chối coi cái chảo là một thứ gì đó hơn một món đồ vô dụng được làm từ thứ nhựa vô dụng của con người, chứ không phải được làm từ gang thép. 

Crowley đếch có hứng để mà đối phó với bất cứ thứ gì bà cô kia đang quang quác ra, nhưng sự tập trung của gã bị kéo lại khi bà ta giật nảy ra khỏi chỗ gã, mắt trợn tròn, mồm thì há to hơn nữa và phun ra hai từ : “PHÙ THỦY!” bằng cái giọng to nhất, ghê tởm nhất mà Crowley từng xui xẻo phải nghe thấy. 

Và gã là một _ác quỷ _chứ.

“Ờ, được rồi,” gã nói, nghiêng đầu để nhìn cái chảo đang bị vứt chỏng chơ trên sàn nhà - nó vang lên rõ to lúc đụng phải mấy phiến đá lát sàn - trước khi nhìn bà ta. “Tao không phải một phù thủy. Không tốt tính đến thế, e là vậy.”

“Tốt tính! Phù thủy có mà - mà tốt tính!” Bà cô gần như rít lên với gã và Crowley thật sự muốn hỏi thăm chuyện gia phả nhà bả vì rõ la phải có một đứa là nữ thần báo tử để bà ta có cái giọng chói đến thế. “Bọn chúng là một lũ _quái dị_ bẩn thỉu!” Ánh nhìn bả trượt từ chỗ Crowley sang đứa nhóc đằng sau gã. “Hệt như _nó _vậy!”

Nào thì, có một điều bạn cần phải hiểu về Crowley. Gã là một ác quỷ, đúng, gã đã chấp nhận sự thật này và sẵn sàng thừa nhận nó. Nhưng, gã cũng khá là thích trẻ con. Có một cái gì đó về con trẻ mà thuần khiết và ngây thơ và non nớt và thật, thật tốt đẹp và Crowley nhìn những đứa nhỏ và thấy trong chúng bản thân gã từ xưa lắm, và gã muốn Bảo vệ điều đó. 

Vậy nên, khi nghe thấy mụ đàn bà này gọi một đứa nhóc chín-tuổi - đang co ro đằng sau Crowley dù đằng sau đôi mắt xanh lục đậm ấy là sự giận giữ và cả nỗi lo sợ - khiến quá khứ của Crowley trỗi dậy và khiến gã trút cơn Thịnh Nộ Chính Đáng mà gã khá là hiếm khi có. 

Gã chậm bước đến chỗ bà ta, mụ đàn bà ngu ngốc, chua ngoa, tàn nhẫn này, và gã nghiêng lại gần bà ta, đủ gần để thì thào. 

“Bà muốn biết mấy đứa quái dị là gì không?” Gã thầm thì, giọng gã đầy giận dữ và đáng sợ đến mức mụ run rẩy trước gã. “Những kẻ quái dị thì xấu xa và độc ác. Một lũ đáng ghê tởm. Những đứa quái dị chẳng phải là pháp sư hay phù thủy, hay học giả, hay người tàn tật, hay bất cứ ai khác. Chũng là những kẻ như mày đấy. Lòng dạ thì đầy hận thù và cay độc và xấu xa và thù oán tới mức lũ chúng mày chả thể nhận ra được bọn mày quái dị đến mức nào. Và nơi mà chúng mày thuộc về thì tao lại biết rất, rất rõ đấy. “ Và Crowley nghiêng vào gần hơn nữa, môi gã gần như chạm vào tai mụ đàn bà kinh tởm này. “Đó là nơi mày mày sẽ đến sớm thôi, và tao hứa thi thoảng sẽ đến thăm mày, để nhắc mày nhớ tại sao mày kết thúc ở nơi mình sẽ kết thúc.” 

Và rồi gã lùi lại, nới rộng khoảng cách giữa gã và mụ.

“Giờ thì tao sẽ rời đi, và đứa nhóc này sẽ đi cùng tao,” gã nói và đây không phải một cuộc tranh luận, đây là một lời tường thuật. Chính xác là, nó là Lời Tuyên Bố. [i]

Đứa trẻ đằng sau gã ngẩng lên và mỉm cười, nhưng đó là nụ cười rực rỡ tới mức nó ẩn giấu sau đó quá nhiều bóng đêm. Crowley biết rõ nụ cười ấy. Aziraphale cười với gã như thế mỗi lần y nhắc tới thiên đàng. 

Có lẽ đó không phải một điều tốt để nghĩ về khi gã đang rất gần với việc bóp cổ chết một ai đó. 

“Đi nào nhóc, lấy hết đồ nhóc có và thoát khỏi nơi này thôi.” Crowley nói, quay qua nhìn đứa trẻ mà đang nhìn chăm chăm gã với một sự hy vọng trần trụi trong mắt. 

“Thật ư?”

“Ờ,”Crowley mỉm cười, “thật.”

Và đấy là chuyện làm thế nào mà Crowley có một nhóc con chín-tuổi.

Chuyện tiếp theo thì điên rồ và hoàn toàn điển hình cho một tay ác quỷ địa ngục mà đã từng là Tổng lãnh Thiên thần của thiên đàng và và giờ thì gần-như-là-phụ huynh của Kẻ Cứu thế của thế giới phù thủy. [ii]

* * *

[i] Lời Tuyên Bố là, trong trường hợp có ai không biết, là một lời thông báo chính thức hoặc không khai cực, cực kì quan trọng. Crowley đã có vài lời tuyên bố trong vài nghìn năm rồi. Nhưng lần này thì chắc chắn là Lần Quan trọng Nhất.

[ii] Crowley thực tình là khá ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra sự thật này, nhưng nó là câu chuyện cho lần tới. 

**Author's Note:**

> Việc Aziraphale chỉ xuất hiện trong một (1) dòng như có tag relationship thật tình không phải lỗi của tớ. Do bạn tác giả đấy. Also chắc cái fic này quên in nghiêng khá khá nên mặc kệ đi tớ mới uống hai gói cà phê. Không thì cậu cứ chỉ ra, nhưng mong cậu hiểu sửa hay không thì còn tùy thuộc vào cốc cà phê tiếp theo của tớ là bao giờ =)))


End file.
